JoyDay Event : For What?
by Joyvie95
Summary: Sungmin selalu dibuat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu protektif padanya layaknya kekasih, namun di sisi lain Kyuhyun menolak pernyataan cintanya./ "Untuk apa berpacaran denganmu?" - Kyuhyun / KYUMIN Fict Special JOY's Day / YAOI / OS / Joyer? silakan merapat/ RnR, ya / No Siders Juseyo / #HappyKyuMinDay


**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2013**

**.**

**FOR WHAT?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All casts in this fict belong to God, their parents, and of course themselves. But, all plot and story of this fict originally MINE.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | BoysLove | Bad Diction | OOC | typo (es) | Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Bash or flame are not allowed here**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fluff**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**Sungmin's PoV**

"Min, kemana saja kau seharian ini? Kenapa teleponku tak kau angkat? Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku. Aku mencemaskanmu sepanjang hari," Aku memutar bola mataku jengah, namja ini begitu _overprotective _kepadaku. Ah, kalian pasti mengira aku menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda ini –sebut saja namanya Kyuhyun- 'kan? Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku menyukai, ah bahkan aku mencintai namja penggila _game_ ini namun sayangnya perasaanku itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pernah dulu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan lebih dahulu. Aku sempat yakin bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Oh, ayolah, kalau kalian tahu bagaimana sikapnya selama ini kepadaku, kalian pasti juga akan berpikiran sama denganku. Ia begitu perhatian dan posesif padaku, jangan salahkan aku jika perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja di hatiku. Jika boleh jujur, aku juga tak mau persahabatan kami rusak hanya karena perasaan ini. Ya, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang sahabat. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak Junior High School hingga saat ini. Jujur saja, aku senang di perhatikan olehnya, aku senang dengan semua kebaikannya –yang terkesan berlebihan- dan karena itu 'lah perasaanku sebagai seorang sahabat perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan —yang biasa orang sebut dengan− cinta. Kalian pasti menyangka dia menolakku, 'kan? Oh, tidak, tidak. Ini bahkan lebih buruk. Ia bahkan tak menanggapi semua pernyataan cintaku. Padahal aku berusaha mati-matian untuk berani mengucapkan kata keramat itu, namun apa reaksinya? Dia hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutku dan pergi begitu saja. Hey, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar mengalami penolakan. Setidaknya jika kau di tolak, itu akan lebih jelas. Sementara yang kualami?

"Hey, Min? kenapa kau diam saja? Aku begitu mencemaskanmu," _See, _sikapnya yang kelewat perhatian seperti ini 'lah yang membuatku terjebak dalam perasaan ini. Aku menatap jengah padanya. Perlahan aku berusaha mengubah ekspresiku menjadi tersenyum. Ah, biar bagaimana pun dia sahabatku. Aku tak berhak marah jika dia menolakku. Itu haknya.

"Kemarin aku sedikit pusing, jadi kuputuskan untuk bolos kuliah," jawabku sekenanya. Sebenarnya alasanku bolos kuliah kemarin karena aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau sakit, Min? Kajja, kuantar pulang. Aku tidak mau kondisimu makin memburuk," _nah_, mulai lagi, 'kan?

"Cukup, Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya—"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" suara itu lagi. Kulihat seorang _yeoja _berwajah oriental berjalan dengan semangat kearah kami —atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kutatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berbinar kala dilihatnya gadis itu —Victoria− berdiri tepat dihadapan kami.

"Hay, Vic _Noona_. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Bagaimana? Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah semangat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai kakak tingkat kami itu. Ya, kau harus sadar Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun itu _straight_. Tentu saja dia menyukai wanita secantik Victoria.

"Eh, Min, kau yakin sudah tak apa-apa 'kan? Kalau kau merasa baik, aku ingin—"

"Ya, silakan kalau kalian ingin pergi. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tak usah mencemaskanku. Pergilah, Vic _Sunbae_ sudah menunggumu," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku tak yakin seperti apa bentuk senyumku saat ini. Pasti aneh. Jelas saja, bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak cemburu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun hanya menganggapku sahabat. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Min. Sampai jumpa nanti," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambutku seperti biasa, kulihat Victoria tersenyum lembut menatap kami.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sungmin-_sshi_," ujar Victoria.

Kini mereka telah berlalu dari hadapanku, aku hanya bisa memandang muram kepergian mereka.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

Sedari tadi aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa seperti tengah diawasi seseorang. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik membayangkan hal-hal seram yang biasa aku tonton di film-film horror. Yah, wajar saja jika aku berpikiran begitu. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan aku masih berkeliaran di koridor kampus. Aku menyesal pulang seterlambat ini. Aku begitu betah berada di ruang musik. Setidaknya berada disana dapat mengalihkan perasaan sakit hatiku.

BRUK

Suara apa itu? _Aigoo_… Bagaimana ini? _Eomma_… aku takut…

Namun entah kenapa perasaan penasaran lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa takutku. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri menghampiri asal suara itu. Sedikit lagi, dan…

"AAAA…."

"AAAA…." Eh? Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah seharusnya hanya aku yang berteriak? Perlahan ku buka mataku. Seorang _namja_ tampak jatuh terduduk sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya. Aneh sekali. Kenapa jadi dia yang ketakutan?

"Maaf, kau tak apa-apa?" sontak wajah itu melongo menatapku. Pemuda itu tampan menurutku. Tapi kenapa dia memasang wajah bodoh begitu?

"Su-Sungmin…" Hah? Dia tahu namaku?

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku bingung. _Namja_ itu mengangguk dengan mantap, "Tentu saja, aku tahu semua tentangmu lebih dari yang kau kira," jawab _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Namaku Kim Jungmo. Dan… Lee Sungmin, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"_Mwo_?!"

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

"Apa? Kau berpacaran dengan _namja_ bernama Jung… siapa tadi? Jungsu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalut, "Namanya Jungmo," jawabku dengan nada malas. Kurasa reaksi Kyuhyun benar-benar berlebihan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia baik. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya aku memiliki kekasih bukan?" jawabku ketus.

"Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengannya!" Mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan mengatur, sontak emosiku memuncak. Memang dia pikir dia siapa hingga berhak mengaturku seperti itu?

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa berhak mengaturku seperti itu? Cukup Cho, jangan membuatku kesal padamu," ujarku dingin kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin! Mau kemana kau?"

"Menemui Jungmo tentu saja."

**Sungmin's PoV End**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**Normal PoV**

Sungmin memberengutkan wajahnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ini kencan pertamanya dengan Jungmo. Namun ditengah-tengah kencan romantis mereka tiba-tiba entah dari mana sosok Kyuhyun muncul dan dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah antara Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada dingin. Sungmin menatap Jungmo tak enak, sepertinya Jungmo merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan disini, dan tak sengaja aku bertemu kalian berdua. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kesini. Kau tak keberatan, 'kan Jungmo-_sshi_?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum —sebenarnya menyeringai.

"Eh… Sudah sore, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang Sungmin-_ah_?" Tanya Jungmo lembut seraya menatap Sungmin dan mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berbicara mendahuluinya,

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantar Sungmin, Jongmo-_ah_. Lagipula kami bertetangga, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot," ujar Kyuhyun sok ramah. Jujur saja, ingin rasanya Sungmin menjitak _namja_ tampan itu. Lihatlah, ekspresi Jungmo sekarang membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"_Shireo_! Aku pulang dengan Jungmo saja. Kau pulang sendiri saja, Kyu," bantah Sungmin. Raut kaget sepintas tampak tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun, namun hanya sebentar, wajah itu kembali datar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di rumah, Min," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa di duga-duga ia mengecup lembut kening Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin dan Jungmo terbelalak kaget dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Jungmo dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berbalik hendak pulang. Seringai iblis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah sembab. Keberadaan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Victoria diabaikan olehnya. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit menatap Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sungmin dan mengabaikan Victoria yang kini lebih memilih untuk pergi.

"Min… Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Aku putus dengan Jungmo," jawab Sungmin singkat. Seketika seringai puas tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun, namun buru-buru ia mengganti seringai itu dengan wajah prihatin. Bisa habis dia jika Sungmin menyadari seringainya.

"Min… Apa itu semua karena aku? Aku sungguh tak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Itu bukan salahmu. Jungmo saja yang cemburuan," potong Sungmin ketika melihat raut —sok− merasa bersalah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Tak lama setelah putus dari Jungmo, kini sepertinya Sungmin telah menemukan pengganti Jungmo. Namanya Jung Yunho. Mereka belum resmi berpacaran memang. Tapi jika dilihat dari kebiasaan Yunho yang tanpa kenal lelah selalu menyambangi Sungmin, semua orang juga pasti tahu kalau _namja_ itu menyukai Sungmin.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Ini jam istirahat, lagi-lagi Yunho secara khusus datang ke kelas Sungmin dan membawa beberapa makanan ringan untuknya dan Sungmin.

BYURR

"_Omona, mianhae sunbae_, aku tersandung tadi," tanpa di duga-duga, sebuah cup kopi panas mendarat tepat di kemeja Yunho. Tak ayal pemuda itu mengernyit kepanasan, sementara itu sang pelaku penyiraman-kopi-panas kini malah menatapnya polos seraya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin marah seraya berusaha membersihkan pakaian Yunho yang kini terkena noda kopi. Kulit mulus namja itu bahkan sedikit melepuh akibat tumpahan kopi panas itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Sudah kubilang aku tersandung tadi," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Su… Sudahlah, Min tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ke toilet saja," ujar Yunho seraya tersenyum maklum. Sungmin menatap _namja_ itu dengan raut wajah bersalah. Demi semua kelinci pink di muka bumi, ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh _namja_ Cho itu saat ini juga.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, kini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, sementara yang di tatap hanya cengar-cengir seolah tak bersalah.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Min," ujar Kyuhyun. Baru saja Sungmin ingin memaki Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu kelas mereka,

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Ah, Vic _Noona, kajja_ kita pergi _Noona_," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum senang dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam memandang kepergian mereka.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin menatap jengah pada pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya kini Kyuhyun dan Victoria tampak tengah seru membicarakan hal yang tidak Sungmin mengerti. Sungmin mendengus samar, menyesal rasanya mengikuti ajakan Kyuhyun tadi untuk makan siang bersamanya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Victoria. Ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk saat ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_," Sungmin tersenyum cerah saat di lihatnya Yunho duduk disebelahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak mempermasalahkan kejadian kemarin.

"_Sunbae_," ujar Sungmin senang. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa terabaikan lagi disini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kini malah menatap tak suka pada _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Hmm, Min, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang kuliah nanti kita jalan-jalan? Anggap saja kencan kita," Ujar Yunho kalem.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

"_Omona_, Kyu… kau kenapa? Makanya minumnya pelan-pelan saja," Ujar Victoria panik dan segera menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak minumannya. Mengabaikan adegan dihadapannya, Sungmin beralih menatap Yunho,

"Tentu saja, _Sunbae_," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum malu.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin tampak menikmati jalan-jalannya kali ini dengan Yunho. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia _move on_. Lagipula Kyuhyun hanya sahabatnya, dan sahabatnya itu sudah punya kekasih. Inilah saatnya ia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Min, sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu," ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersentak namun berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Ia perlahan mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Ya, Dia sahabatku semenjak masuk Junior High School. Rumah kami juga bertetangga. Jadi aku sangat dekat dengannya… sebagai sahabat," jelas Sungmin.

"Sahabat, ya… Hmm… kalau begitu jika aku memintamu jadi kekasihku apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Sungmin memandang Yunho tak percaya. Ia memang sadar kalau Yunho menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, namun ia tak menyangka kalau _sunbae_-nya ini akan meyatakan perasaannya secepat ini.

"Su…_Sunbae_… aku…"

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Sontak getaran di saku Sungmin membuat sesi-menjawab-pernyataan-cinta itu terputus,

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

'_**Yeoboseyo… Minhh… Tolongg…'**_ suara Kyuhyun di sebrang sana terdengar seperti rintihan. Jantung Sungmin berdegub kencang. Apa yang terjadi dengan _namja_ itu?

"Kyu… kau kenapa, Kyu? Jawab aku!" ujar Sungmin panik.

'_**Minhh… jebal…'**_ tak sanggup mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan permintaan tolong itu sontak membuat Sungmin buru-buru memutuskan teleponnya. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ah, ia benar-benar khawatir saat ini.

"_Sunbae_… aku harus pergi. Kyuhyun membutuhkanku," ujar Sungmin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang kini menatap sendu padanya.

"Sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas…" gumam Yunho lirih.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

"Kyu….! Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau dimana?" teriak Sungmin ketika memasuki rumah Kyuhyun. rumah Kyuhyun sangat sepi hari ini. Pasti orangtuanya ke luar kota lagi. Perasaan Sungmin semakin khawatir. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Dengan napas terengah dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidurnya. Sungmin menatap bingung pada _namja_ itu. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun terdengar seperti menahan sakit?

"Kyu…"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa ngantuk,

"Sungmin? Wah, kau benar-benar kemari dan meninggalkan di beruang gila itu?" ujar Kyuhyun sumringah dengan wajah seolah tak bersalah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya sekaligus marah. Jadi Kyuhyun menipunya untuk menghancurkan kencannya?

"Kau… menipuku, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin lirih. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang terpukul, sontak beranjak dan menghampiri Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan,

"Min… aku…"

"Cukup, Kyu! Kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan kencanku dengan _namja-namja_ itu? Kenapa kau tak urus saja urusanmu sendiri?! Daripada kau sibuk megurusi semua urusanku lebih baik kau urus saja Victoria, kekasihmu itu!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tampak kalut saat ini.

"Min…_ jebal_ dengarkan aku. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berkencan dengan mereka. Aku…"

"Kau tak pernah membiarkanku kencan dengan mereka. Sementara aku tak pernah sekalipun melarangmu berpacaran dengan Victoria. Lalu apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau selalu saja mencampuri urusanku? Kau membuatku putus dengan Jungmo. Dan sekarang kau berusaha membuat Yunho menjauhiku, benarkan?" papar Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Min, aku hanya tak suka kau dekat dengan mereka… mereka itu—"

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mereka. Aku membencimu, Kyu!" ujar Sungmin kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya pilu.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun jadi semakin lengket dengan Victoria. Tak jarang juga Kyuhyun membolos bersama Victoria entah kemana. Tapi, _toh_ Sungmin tak pernah ambil pusing. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia sadar perasaan cintanya belum sepenuhnya hilang pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin memilih untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Matahari tidak terlalu terik saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki sambil menikmati pemandangan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya, dua orang _namja_ kekar tampak keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menujunya.

'_Mau apa orang-orang ini?'_ Batin Sungmin takut. Ia ingin berbalik, namun tiba-tiba saja kedua _namja_ kekar itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya memberikan obat bius padanya.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan di kamar ini. Tunggu dulu —kamar?

"Dimana ini?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Kau sudah bangun Sungmin-_ah_," seorang _yeoja_ tampak memasuki kamar tesebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Victoria _Sunbae?_" gumam Sungmin.

"Ya, ini aku. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, Sungmin-_ah_. Setelah itu pakai 'lah ini. Kalau sudah, kami menunggumu di luar," ujar Victoria masih tersenyum dan menyodorkan satu stel tuxedo padanya. Sungmin menatap wanita itu bingung. Namun sepertinya Victoria tak berniat menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti saja perkataan Victoria. _Toh_, tidak ada ruginya, 'kan?

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung dengan semua ini. Mulai dari Victoria yang memberinya satu stel pakaian serta meriasnya, sampai ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum haru menatapnya,

'_Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ batin Sungmin bingung.

"_Kajja_, Nak. Kita sudah hampir terlambat," ujar ayah Sungmin seraya menyodorkan tangannya untuk di gandeng Sungmin,"Kita mau kemana _Appa_?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan hanya senyuman penuh arti dari sang _Appa_.

.

.

.

Sungmin terkesiap memandang pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Ia kini tengah berjalan di altar seraya menatap bingung pada sekelilingnya. _'Untuk apa Kyuhyun berada disana?'_ batin Sungmin semakin bingung.

Tanpa terasa langkah kakinya tekah terhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun,

"Jaga anakku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar ayah Sungmin. Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau yang menikah adalah… dirinya dan Kyuhyun? Sungmin kini menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tamu undangan. Disana berdiri Victoria bersama seorang _namja_ tampan yang menggamit lengannya. Bukankah Victoria kekasih Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa…

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pernikahan ini?"

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Bersediakah kau menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi pasangan hidupmu baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya Pastur itu.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dan kau, Lee Sungmin. bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pasangan hidupmu baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya antara bingung dan tak percaya.

"Y-Ya. Aku bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi 'suami-istri'," suara tepukan tangan membahana mengiringi pernikahan tersebut.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin duduk menatap langait malam saat ini. Tidak sepenuhnya menatap langit sebenarnya. Sejujurnya, saat ini pikirannya tengah melanglang-buana. Ia masih sangat bingung sekaligus tak percaya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia dan Kyuhyun telah resmi menikah sekarang.

"Kenapa melamun disini?" suara bass Kyuhyun sontak menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu kini tengah memeluk Sungmin posesif seraya mengendus perlahan wangi tubuh Sungmin. membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Hmm… Kyu, aku masih tak percaya kalau kita sudah menikah," ujar Sungmin perlahan tanpa memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya? Apa yang membuatmu meragukanku?"

"Kau… Bukannya kau menolakku saat itu?" Tanya Sungmin menggebu mengingat dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengabaikan pernyataan cintanya.

"_Huh_? Kapan aku menolakmu? Memangnya aku bilang menolak begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sungmin tampak tersipu sesaat, "Tapi kau tidak menjawab pernyataanku saat itu," rajuk Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang menolakmu, 'kan?"

"Jadi intinya bagaimana? Kau tidak menolakku tapi kau mengabaikanku. Kalau di pikir-pikir seharusnya kita bisa berpacaran saat itu, 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Untuk apa berpacaran denganmu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat hati Sungmin berjengit nyari. _'Untuk apa berpacaran denganmu?'_

"Kau menikahiku. Tapi kau tak mau berpacaran denganku? Lalu apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, untuk apa berpacaran denganmu kalau aku bisa menikahimu?" jawab Kyuhyun _simple_. Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah dan jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, untuk apa pacaran? Apa itu penting? Kalau bisa aku bilang, pacaran itu adalah ikatan paling tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa kau mengikat seseorang yang belum pasti menjadi bagian hidupmu? Maksudku, itu terlalu buang-buang waktu, lagipula aku bisa merasakan kalau kau, 'lah belahan jiwaku. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot pacaran? Aku 'kan bisa langsung mengikatmu dengan ikatan yang abadi," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi setidaknya, 'kan itu bisa membantumu untuk lebih mengenal pasanganmu," bantah Sungmin.

"_Ck_, jadi selama sepuluh tahun kita bersahabat, kau masih belum merasa mengenalku sepenuhnya, begitu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

"_Ani_… Aku sangat mengenalmu sama seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Kau benar, Kyu…" ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tahu kau, 'lah belahan jiwaku. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah berpacaran," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Lalu Victoria _Sunbae_?"

"Bodoh sekali kau ini. Aku dan dia hanya berteman. Dia yang membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Lagipula dia juga sudah punya tungangan, kok. Namanya Nickhun _Hyung_. Dia kemarin juga datang ke pernikahan kita," jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi karena itu, kau selalu merusak kencanku dengan Jungmo dan Yunho _sunbae_?"

"Ck, berhentilah menyebut nama mereka berdua. Kau mebuatku marah, Cho Sungmin," rajuk Kyuhyun tak ingat umur. Membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Tapi… tetap saja kau keterlaluan. Kau sama sekali tak melamarku. Dan bahkan aku jadi orang terakhir yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini," Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut, membuat sang empunya mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Bukan aku tak mau melamarmu. Tapi kau yang tak mau dilamar," jawab Kyuhyun ambigu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Waktu aku mau melamarmu, kau malah menampar dan memakiku, mengatakan kalau aku merusak kencanmu dengan beruang—"

"Namanya Yunho!" potong Sungmin.

"Terserah. Siapapun namanya. Tapi yang jelas saat itu aku ingin melamarmu, tapi kau malah menamparku," sungut Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin sontak memerah malu.

"Maaf… habis kau menyebalkan—"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" potong Kyuhyun dengan yakinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak, cintaku lebih besar darimu," bantah Sungmin.

"Tidak. Cintaku yang paling besar Cho Sungmin!"

.

Ya, terserahlah. Mari kita abaikan kedua pasangan labil itu.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**A/N : FFnya ancur, ya? Pasaran? Gaje? Iyaa… saya tahu… T.T *pundung* tapi saya bikin ini bener-bener tulus *cieh* buat uri beloved OTP, KyuMin^^**

**#HappyKyuMinDay**

**#HappyJoyDay **

**Yang udah baca terutama kalo merasa JOYers, wajib Review! *nodong piso* XD #plak**


End file.
